


Come to Me

by my_son



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_son/pseuds/my_son
Summary: TYUNNING AU where Hueningkai is an air nymph who had fallen in love with shepherd Taehyun.Inspired by the poems "The Passionate Shepherd to His Love" by C. Marlowe (1599) and "The Nymph's Reply to the Shepherd" by Sir W. Raleigh (1600)
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing this fic. This is my first ever au so please give it lots of love. I hope it won't disappoint you guys. Also, I have completed this fic on Wattpad. You can read the rest of the story there. Have fun~

"Come to me and be my love." Taehyun woke up from his deep slumber. "Ah, that dream again." He said as he scratches his neck, a habit that he can't get rid off. He was having the same dream for a month now but it still surprises him. Just why does he feel like crying every time he hears that voice? Why is his heart pounding crazily just by the thought of that voice declaring his love for him? Why, why does he want to go to him, to find him and never come back? Taehyun shrugged his thoughts away. He then stood up and decided to go for a walk.

It was still dark that he can see the big dipper stretched across the night sky. The wind cold as it carresses his face, patting his head and dishelving his fluffy red locks. The crickets sing for him as he walks alone in the lonely road. It was peaceful. He went to his flock and decided to count them. Believe it or not, counting sheeps really does provide better sleep. Taehyun looked at the moon and decided to sing himself a lullaby to sleep. 'The moon must be very happy to see me here again', he thought. He felt his eyes getting heavier each second. 

The young man fell asleep with hay as his bed and the moon as his lamp. Little did he know that someone, aside from the moon, is watching him and is very happy to see him again. "So, you really came to me, huh?" He whispered as he gently touched the other's face before vanishing into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyunning come thru~~~

I am one with the wind. I traveled a lot and have been to many places. I never set foot on Earth for I am quite satisfied floating around and having fun with the birds and the clouds. "Hueningkai, I had fun with people last night. We sang and danced our worries away. Why don't you go there too?" My sister asked me suddenly that it made me snap out of my thoughts. I didn't answer. My sister frowned at me, obviously she's concerned. "Sure, I will." I answered insincerely as I left her. I am not afraid of humans or anything. It's just that I feel that there's no need for me to go down there and meet them. I am happy with what I can do and what I have right now. There should be no problem, right? With that, I flew once again. This time, very gently, down every tree that I could see. 

The night is still young. Crickets are singing as the birds cuddle into their nests. With my wings spread widely, I allowed the wind to take me wherever he wants. After some time, I ended up in a small village. I sat down to a cloud and enjoyed the view. "It's art." I uttered unconsciously as I admire the stars as if they were painted into the a canvas. "They are. My children are really beautiful that we even receive songs every night from a very beautiful person." A man wearing white said with a soft smile of his face, his silver hair resembles the stars. "Greetings, Moon god. You look lovelier tonight." I bowed and continued. "Who could this person be to earn a compliment from the most beautiful god himself?" He laughed and stated, "Would you want to see the person then? It's about time. He would be here any minute now." I silently nodded as I curiously waited for the human to show up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm very sorry if it takes a long time before we have the fluff. I am building a concrete storyline for y'all. We'll have it the next chapter. Promise. 🤙

It was past 11 in the evening when the human showed up. He is wearing black and has red locks. It's so mesmerizing to see that Hueningkai can't even take his eyes off the young man. 'He ain't that beautiful but he is mesmerizing.' He thought. "There he is. If he ain't human, he could easily pass as one of my children." The Moon god said with a hint of fondness in his eyes. Hueningkai don't get it at all. Why would a god love a human so much? "Pardon me, my god. But, I am really curious as to how this human gained your favor. What did he do?" Hueningkai asked, trying not to sound rude. The Moon god smiled fondly at him and said, "He did the purest thing that he could do for me." The air nymph got even more confused with what the god said. 

He looked at the young man once again. He was directly looking at the god and nymph's direction. It caught the nymph off guard. Hueningkai was just about to regain his composure when the young man started to sing. His voice is soft and delicate, just like the raindrops in early May. Yet, it's also powerful like the ocean waves. His voice is also as warm as the summer sun. It made the air nymph feel safe and at home. As the song ended, all the feelings the air nymph felt vanished and for the first time he felt cold. "Who is he?" Hueningkai asked the Moon god. He gulped as he heard the young man's name. "He's Taehyun. My favorite worshiper." As if on cue, Taehyun's eyes fluttered open. Beautiful. Hueningkai swears that he saw the galaxy in it just now. "Taehyun." He uttered as a small smile forms in his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the story so far? 😅😅😅

Taehyun opened his eyes. He couldn't believe that he sang once again. As someone who lives like a rat, he knew that talent could only mean one thing. Cash. That made him hate his voice. He only wanted to be appreciated, not to be used as a source of income. He looked at the surroundings, checking if someone's near him. After concluding that there's none, he sighed, relieved. He hates his voice but he loves singing so much that he could not help it. Every night, he would go out for a walk and sing on his very own imaginary stage with the moon and stars and his flock as his audience. "If only they could appreciate me the way you guys do." Taehyun uttered under his breathe while stroking his sheeps. 

The cold wind blew softly, with care, brushing off the soft locks on his forehead. Although it was cold, strangely, he felt comfortable. It's as if the wind is sympathizing with him. At a distance, Hueningkai was watching him. Seeing the young man smile because of the wind made him melt. It instantly made a smile on his face. He would love to do more for Taehyun but he is anxious of how the other would react if he suddenly pops up out of nowhere. "Why don't you go there and meet him in person?" Hueningkai hid his blush and answered, keeping his cool, "Why would I?" The Moon god chuckled, "You basically have a crush on him. Why won't you reveal yourself? Since when did air nymphs learned to became cowards?" The Moon god's suggestion didn't make Hueningkai mad at all. He, himself, knew that he finds Taehyun endearing and charming. He looked at the young man then to the god beside him, "If I show myself now, I will only scare him, my god. I'd rather wait or do things on my own way." He answered as he faced the Moon god, both anxiousness and determination visible in his eyes.

As soon as Taehyun fell asleep, Hueningkai gently flew towards him. He stared at the shepherd's face for a while. The nymph realized that he was wrong. Taehyun is not only mesmerizing, he also has the beauty blessed by Apollo for he shines even at the darkest hours. "Would you come to me and be my love?" He blurted out as he admire the other. He automatically covered his mouth, afraid that he would wake the poor shepherd up. What happened next made him weak, Hueningkai felt his heart skipped a beat for his sudden confession earned an unexpected response. Taehyun smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Taehyun, why the hell are you sleeping outside your hut? Are you out of your mind? If you get sick who would take care of the flock? I had enough ..." His father rambled at him early in the morning. He stood up, unfazed. He made it his habit not to give in to his father's tauntings. He, out of all people, knew that if he does, trouble will await him. He walked towards the peaceful stream. It's water glimmering under the warm rays of the sun, invitingly. He stoop low and washed his face. 

The young shepherd set off with his flock. Since he just turned 20, he has less sheep than the others (500 in total). The flock moved slower than usual that he had more time to check the surroundings for potential trouble and get rid off some poisonous plants. "Excuse me, do you think these berries are edible?" Taehyun jolted a bit. He was surprised. Since when did that person get so close to him? He may be young but his reflexes won't disappoint him. His travels from mountain to another sharpened his instincts. "Are you okay?" The other asked. The slightly taller young man before him have fluffy raven locks almost covering his eyes. 'I'm sure he didn't see me got startled with that long hair of his, right?' He thought. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry." The other said but with a pout. "No, I'm good. I was just startled to see someone who managed to pick a bunch of poisonous berries in one go." The shepherd said as he eyed the berries. Taehyun looked at him again and noticed that he was slightly blushing. 'Was he embarassed? Cute.' Taehyun thought. The flock, like a group of clouds, silently approached them. "You shouldn't be embarassed. You may have picked poisonous ones but it's still good because you have managed to pick a lot." He paused then continued, "Come with us. I will teach you how to pick berries leaving the poisonous ones out." He smiled.

Taehyun had fun with the stranger as they both learn from one other. One learned how to distinguish poisonous plants from those that are not. The other learned about the world outside his green pastures. "I am lucky to have met you. If it weren't for you, I would have poisoned both of us.", chuckled the beautiful stranger, his whole face now exposed because of the wind. Charming. Taehyun never believed in luck for once in his life but having the one beside him discuss it with passion in his eyes makes him want to believe it. Maybe he is lucky. He may have a 'not so good' father but he is blessed with a lot of other things.  
His thoughts were interrupted when someone poked his cheek. "Here, now I'm sure it ain't poisonous." Taehyun grabbed it from the other and smiled. "Your name, what is it?" The shepherd asked as he tried to make eye contact. "Hueningkai." the other answered with a blush.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up early even if I barely got any sleep last night. I dressed myself up, still cannot believe that I will be hanging out with Taehyun today. "Hueningkai, are we going to meet again?" The nymph imitated his crush's voice in front of the mirror. "Ah, you're so cute!" He squealed as he jumped on his bed, face first. He kept replaying the moments he had with Taehyun in his mind, the way how his eyes shimmer when he talks about traveling, how the wind blows his cherry locks out of his face, how he brightens up the space with his smile.

"...ingkai to Earth? You look like an idiot. Why are you smiling creepily at the plushie like that?" Echoed his sister's voice. She was standing by the door, eyes fixed on his younger brother. At first, Hueningkai felt uneasy, but all of it immediately disappeared when she smiled. "Something good happened, I can feel it. Tell me!" The younger nymph sat up straight, "Well ..."

-  
"Come to me and be my love." The voice said as he opens his arms. I reached out to him with a smile on my face. The warmth from the other's body instantly melted me at his embrace. I opened my eyes only to be disappointed that it was only a dream. "Will I see his face if I slept a bit more?" He tried going back to sleep, hoping that the dream will continue. Several minutes passed by, the world outside his hut is already awake. The bells from the church rang continuously, the horses neighed, the roosters yelled still, nothing. "I'm a fool. This won't work of course." The young shepherd finally stood up and washed his face. Today's the 4th of the month, the day he and Hueningkai promised to meet at the foot of the mountain. Taehyun never thought that he needed a person, with the same age as his, in his life. He was fine with the moon, stars, and the flock before Hueningkai came. He cannot pinpoint why he likes being with him. 'Of course, Hueningkai is literally a ball of sunshine and is very charming but, is that all?' Taehyun geared himself for his journey with his sheeps, eagerly. So not him, but what can he do? He cannot deny the fact that he's excited to meet him. He sets off and smiled to himself as the words left his lips, "I miss Hueningkai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~ Please support me on Wattpad too. I have completed this story at the platform already. Also, show some love to my other AU, "Run Away". Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe you, Hueningkai. You don't care about the humans before and now you're telling me that you like someone, a human!" Hueningkai's ears are bleeding. He never knew that having a human crush would earn such a big reaction from his sister nymph. She was more excited and thrilled than him that she wanted to come and see the person herself. Of course, Hueningkai said no. Why would he let his sister interrupt his date with Taehyun? "But, Kai ... I really want to see how your story will develop. Who's going to confess? Who will initiate the first ki- wait!" The air nymph had enough of his sister's rambling. He flew, gliding across the sky with the wind on both of his wings. He flew nonstop until he reached the foot of the mountain, their meeting place.

Hueningkai fixed himself by hiding his wings and ruffling his fluffy hair. His wings vanished just in time before Taehyun went to him. "Hyuka!", he called. Hueningkai blushed at the nickname. Taehyun ran towards him, close enough to feel the other's heat. "Have you been waiting for a long time?" The shepherd asked, panting as beads of sweat form on his forehead. Hueningkai couldn't resist and dabbed it away. Taehyun was dumbfounded with the sweet action. "No, I just got here." The nymph said putting his hand away from Taehyun's face after he realized what he had done. 

The day went by so fast that they didn't realize that the glorious sun went to his chamber already. The skies are now covered with a dazzling purple blanket decorated by the playful stars. Hueningkai was aware of the stars, millions of them are spread beautifully across the night sky but what's the use of these stars if he had the brightest among them by his side. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" Taehyun asked only to catch Hueningkai looking at him. "What? Don't look at me. The Moon god would be upset if you don't appreciate his children." He said, looking at the stars. Hueningkai sat closer to him, "Well, you can't blame me. I think you shine brighter than them even if they're combined." Taehyun distanced himself from the nymph once again. It doesn't matter if he feels cold. He can't take Hueningkai's sudden compliment. "You're shameless." 

Moments passed, quietness filled the air. Hueningkai decided to ask, "So, you believe in nature gods?" The shepherd yawn, he was so tired with all the guiding he did but still managed to answer yes. Taehyun's head started to bob up and down. He cannot keep his eyes open anymore. Without prior notice, he lay his head on Hueningkai's lap, drowsiness took over him, "I think you're the Sun god, Hyuka. You're the brightest but, it doesn't make sense because it's night time already yet you're still here ..." He fell asleep. The nymph chuckled, "That's because I'm not the Sun god, I'm an air nymph. Dummy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
> Hey there! Thank you for your continuous support. Since this AU is about to end, I have already prepared a new AU for you to enjoy. Please give it lots of love.


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks have come and go. Taehyun was so happy to spend it every day with Hueningkai while they're doing the things that he loves the most. Just by the sight of the other, he regains his strength. His contagious laugh is the sweetest melody that he won't ever get tired of. The gods and goddesses know how much he wanted to be Hueningkai's source of strength and happiness too. Taehyun is very thankful to have met him. For the first time in his life, he felt free and completely happy. Hueningkai makes him feel appreciated and ... loved. "Love. What do you think of it, Hyunie?" Hueningkai asked Taehyun, his eyes full of curiosity and expectation. "Why did you ask all of a sudden?" The shepherd replied as he raises one of his brows. Hueningkai remained quiet so he decides to answer his question. "Love, for me? It's doing what you want without pretense. Sometimes, when you love something, you'll hate it but you'll still find yourself doing it. Love is willing to take consequences may it be good or bad. What else ..." Hueningkai grabbed his soft hands and cupped them. He stared at Taehyun for a good minute, eyes shimmering with expectations same as before, then he whispered, "I love you. It's sudden but I love you." Taehyun didn't know what to say. His lips parted, eyes round in shock. The nymph patiently waited for him to reply. He knew it, it was sudden. He shouldn't have trusted his sister when she said that he should follow his instincts, that he should wait for the perfect timing and mood then confess. He totally ruined it.

"Hueningkai, I think you have misunderstood. The love I'm talking about is not the love for other person. It's-" Taehyun didn't have the chance to finish his explanation. Hueningkai covered the other's mouth muffling his words. "Is it different? I'm very sure that I love you. When I'm with you, I always do what makes me happy and I'm always the real me. I hated humans and interacting with them but you're an exception. And, of course, I'm willing to go through whatever consequences the Fates have for me as long as I can be with you. I don't think I misunderstoo-" The nymph was forced to stop talking when he felt Taehyun's pair soft lips against his. The kiss lasted only for seconds but it felt like a lifetime. It was sweet, pure, and clumsy. Hueningkai swears that he could hear both of their hearts pounding loudly inside their chests. Taehyun broke the kiss and hugged Hueningkai. "God, you're shameless." The shorter whispered into his ear. They hugged each other for quite some time. It felt good embracing someone you love dearly into your arms. They stayed at the foot of the mountain until the sun went to bed. It's Hueningkai cue to break the peaceful silence, "So, does that mean that you love me too? You should tell me or else I might get the wrong idea." The taller one said and they both laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Another week of happiness and love went by. The young couple's love for each other bloomed like flowers in spring. The fragrance, so sweet, that even the birds cannot resist but to sing beautifully for them. On Monday, Hueningkai brought some flowers for Taehyun. They went on a trip down the stream on Tuesday. Wednesday is for their time together under the moon as they admire the stars. Taehyun invited and cooked for Hueningkai at his home on Thursday. They camped at the foot of the mountain on Friday and woke up together on Saturday morning. Today is Sunday. Taehyun guided his flock earlier so that he could spend more time with his Hyuka in the afternoon. He reminisced the time he had at the trail alone. He couldn't believe that he was so lonely before. Just how did he manage to live like that? Hueningkai really did change him. Honestly, he doesn't know how he'll live without the sunshine anymore.

Afternoon came quickly. Taehyun waited for his lover at the foot of the mountain. While waiting, he saw a bunch of berries, poisonous ones. He giggled for it reminded him of how he met his Hyuka. Cold wind blew to his direction making him shut his eyes. He opened them slowly, regretting nothing because before him stands the most beautiful creature, his man. He smiled and went for a hug, the taller hugged him back. "Hyuka, what took you so long? What are we going to do today?" He asked looking at the nymph, not letting go of the hug. Something's off. He could feel that Hueningkai is hiding something from him. He looked at him with concerned eyes. Hueningkai finally spoke, "Sorry. I have something that I never told you about. Do you still remember when I asked you about nature gods?" Taehyun nodded, puzzled. "It's hard to explain. So, let me just show you instead." Hueningkai stepped back, letting his Hyunie break away from the hug. He felt empty. He took a deep breathe and snapped his finger.

Taehyun couldn't believe his eyes. The creature before him was already beautiful but with his wings exposed, he could easily snatch away Apollo's throne. "So ..." The nymph said looking away. "So? Hueningkai, I-" Hueningkai covered his mouth, palm facing his lips. "I know, it's shocking and weird but let me explain. I am an air nymph, son of the Wind god. I never intended to lie to you about my identity. I was about to tell it when I confessed because I thought I'll get rejected. I didn't take you loving me back as an option so I was kind of shocked, because I was happy, that time that I forgot to tell you about it. Am I making sense? I am panicking. What if I hurt your feelings and make you cry? They say humans hate liars. Do you hate me now?" Hueningkai stopped talking only to catch his breathe. Taehyun had heard enough already. He tiptoed and planted a kiss on Hueningkai's lips, the nymph's hand still in between.

"You're really not mad?" Hueningkai asked the shepherd for the fifth time. "Hyuka, I'll get mad if you drop me because you are not focused on flying. I swear, you'll end me." he said as his grip gets tighter around Hueningkai's neck. He buried his face on his lover's chest even if his eyes are already tightly shut. He wanted to travel before and loved the wind caressing his face but flying is a very different thing. He wondered why he agreed to it.


	10. Chapter 10

"So you really came for me, huh?" The air nymph looked at his lover sleeping soundly. He lay beside him and touched his face. "I missed you." He said as he choked on his own tears. Taehyun's eyes fluttered open. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Hyuka? Is this for real now? Where have you been?" He hugged his man tightly, afraid to let him go for he might vanish once again. "It has been a month since you disappeared. What have you been doing all this time?" Taehyun asked softly as his tears roll down from his eyes to his cheeks. Hueningkai kissed his tears away, "I was banned from stepping onto Earth because I took you out flying. My father took away my wings temporarily as a punishment. He told me to reflect on my actions and to write a report about it, to be sent to the Almighty." He paused. "I'm really sorry if I kept you waiting for a long time. A young nymph like me is powerless without my wings. I'm still lucky to at least communicate with you through your dreams. Forgive me, Hyunie." He pouted. "I never tried to sneak out because you told me before that love takes the consequences. I want to become a better nymph for you so, even if it hurts not to see you for a whole month, I would do it because your love is worthy of the consequences."

After he heard Hueningkai's apology, Taehyun was already a crying mess. He didn't know that his Hyuka is willing to sacrifice his wings, his happiness, for him. He felt dumb doubting the nymph's love for him. He needs to make up to him. He tried his best to stop crying, "Hyuka, I understand. I'm sorry if I doubted you. Without you visiting my dreams every night, I would have probably given up. I am so thankful to have someone like you. Tell me, how could I lessen the pain you had acquired for the whole month?" Taehyun don't have to do anything. His presence is enough for Hueningkai. There's nothing that he could ever wish for. He looked at the moon then, he suddenly got an idea. "Then, please sing for me and only for me." Surprise is visible on his lover's face that it made him feel bad. He knows that his Hyunie never sings before others. Why did he even try? The shorter one stood up. "I don't know how you knew about it but if it's for you and only for you then, I would sing, forever." He took a deep breathe and started singing.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
> Hey y'all! It's finally finish. I'm so sad. I will miss writing this fic.  
> Thank you for the love and support you have put into reading this. 
> 
> READ MY WORKS (WATTPAD)  
> -Come to Me  
> -Run Away  
> -Writer's Block: Imagine  
> -Limit  
> -Duality


End file.
